This Ain't Physical Education
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this fanfic Brigette and Geoff stay after school to exercise some more but the thruth is...well you have to read to find out


This Ain't physical education

"Ahh…high school…the best or worst time of a teen's life but for Bridgette and Geoff it was heaven they were named cutest couple and more…anyway it was senior year and it was the last gym session before finals and school was over and they were staying after school to get some more exercise…but in reality they were making out in the locker room of the gym.

"Bridgette…I love you so much." Geoff said in between French Kisses.

"Oh! I love you too Geoffy." Bridgette said back in response.

After making out for about 10 minutes Bridgette took off his shirt.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Geoff you are one sexy beast Ohhhhhh!" Bridgette said as the sexy wildcat she is always as she licked down his amazing abs slowly.

She then went down to then undo his pants. It was certain that something was poking inside of his pants like crazy. It was certain that something was erecting in there. Bridgette took a sinful smile and slid Geoff's sean john briefs slowly revealing his fully stiff 10 inch member. It was very hard and waiting for her to put the Canadian cock inside of her mouth.

Then she stripped her clothing by taking off her shirt and her skirt revealing a white bra and a white thong but she put her aqua blue hoodie back on.

"That's right Bridgey bear…put it in there…" Geoff whispered seductively as she began to suck the meaty 10-inch member.

"Mmmmmmmm…MMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette muffled as she started to suck the meaty dick.

"Ohh, damn it don't stop…" Geoff said as he held Bridgette's hair and she went back to sucking the Canadian sausage and then her pussy was becoming wet.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette muffled as she began to deep throat the meaty Canadian dick.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh God! I'm gonna!" Geoff yelled as he was about to climax.

But Bridgette saved him from premature ejaculation and Geoff finally broke out of her as he put his Briefs back on.

"Geoff…why did you put your briefs back on?" Bridgette asked him as he begins to take them off and his stopped by a tongue kiss.

"Because it's to turn you on…" Geoff said as he tongue kissed her back.

"Ohh Geoff…" Bridgette spoke in a seductive tone as she motioned her finger to come over to her. He essentially did as his hands how displayed on her panties and took them off revealing a wet pussy and obviously her wet panties.

Geoff puts his cock out of his briefs but he's still wearing them.

"You want to do a 69...?" Bridgette said, asking the already perspirated Geoff.

"C'mon...let's do it..." Geoff spoke roughly as Lindsay turned around as her fine, squeezable ass faced Geoff.

Geoff then clenched her ass-cheeks, sending his tongue and performing waves on her pink slit. He even slapped it for good sexual measure.

"Ohhh, Geoff...!" Bridgette said being surprised, enjoying the way that Geoff was doing to her soft ass. Meanwhile, she started stroking Geoff's 10-inch cock like a smoked sausage.

"Oh, god...MMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMM...!" Geoff spoke in excitement as Bridgette's hand was rubbing his entire 10-inch sausage, then back putting his whole tongue, running her fine, delicious pink pussy.

"Ohhhh, Geoff...! Lick me more...!" Bridgette screamed ecstatically. Geoff's tongue was just like a steamboat traveling smoothly over New Orleans.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMM..." he muffled as inside his tongue was exploring her pink goodness. The sweet, strawberry-induced cunt that Geoff could never get out of control of. But then, something was about to burst inside Bridgette. She could feel it as her face turned into pure rapture.

"Geoff...I'm...I'm cumming! OHHHHHH!" Bridgette shouted in sexual fashion as her juices hot Geoff right in the face. But surprisingly, Geoff decided not to clean it up.

"Fuck my pussy please," Bridgette asked Geoff after he took off his Briefs.

"Yes…my girl." Geoff said as he put his rod inside of her pussy and did a pushup thing.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, Geoff!" Bridgette yelled as she was smiling as she loved the fact that she was having sex with Geoff and Geoff alone…whenever he grunted and moaned it was music to her ears.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…Ahhhhhhhhhh…Bridge!" Geoff grunted as the rim of his dick as her moans became higher and perhaps, even more squealing from the sexual pressure. Their pants became such wild and loud because nobody was there to catch them…in the act.

Geoff finally latched off of Bridgette and turned her whole body over in which she was trapped now in the doggy style stance.

Bridgette was really begging Geoff to give it to her nice and hard. She was fantasizing desperately for this moment to happen. She wanted his sexy bulge inside of her ass really hard.

Geoff replied by sticking his huge penis, just logging it in really nice and tight.

"Ohhhhhh, Geoff. More..." Bridgette moaned in pleading form as Geoff's thrusts now started to go at a normally fast pace. Bridgette was wrapped in Geoff's gentle torture through and through. She now started to gleam sweat right over the body as the sweat lubricated right to her pussy, making Geoff penetrate her even faster. It was like the speed of a Ferrari breaking through the limit. Geoff started to feel a little bit of twinge coming right to his cock, as if it were about to reach the limits of ejaculation, but he then broke apart from her as they decided to switch positions.

"Are you ready to jump on me Bridgey bear?" Geoff whispered right into her ear.

"YES! GEOFF TAKE ME!" Bridgette said and then yelled out as Geoff laid himself on the table as Geoff lightly touched her hips again as Bridgette gently shifted her body down as her pussy became slowly impaled by his cock. Her body began to slowly move up and down like a smooth elevator. The smooth, hard sensation made Bridgette's moans reach to intensive levels.

"Ohhhhhh...Ohhhhhh, Geoff!" Bridgette moaned in a satisfying sigh. Her moans to Geoff were just like the sweet angels singing in heaven. So precious and so hot. It was just like those the workouts that Bridgette had always done in the local gym in which she was already breaking a sweat. Except this was different, Geoff was already making her sweat like crazy.

Geoff could pretty much feel something through his manhood about to burst anytime soon. His penis was about to await eruption and Bridgette's professional cock-jumping was making Geoff's grunts so vicious like a rabie-infested dog all over, and his series of pantings grew heavily hard as his already bulging penis was now turning a shade of blood red. It was definitely about time for Geoff to reach into an explosion of man-cum.

Oh, shit! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Geoff slightly yelled out of nowhere as with few bounces made by Bridgette's sweet tender ass to his almighty cock...

I'M GONNA CUM, BRIDGETTE! I'M GONNA CUM, BRIDGETTE! OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH, GEOFF! OHHHH, GEEEEEEEOOOOFFFFFFFFFFF! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With both of their screams made Geoff's cum shot inside of Bridgette like a geyser several times. As Bridgette slid out of Geoff's cock.

"Please...cum all over me...CUM ALL OVER ME!" Bridgette screamed as Geoff desperately started to shaft his throbbing cock right at her face.

The streams of cum that went through on his amazing dick had sprayed all over Bridgette's face and right inside her mouth and her boobies as well. It wasn't until her whole entire face had started to drip thanks to Geoff's white man-gravy. I mean, he really covered her entire face which made it so hard for Bridgette to see even one bit at least. It was almost like Bridgette was wearing a lotion filled mask all of a sudden but he mostly came inside of her mouth after that she wiped her face and got the man made cum off of her face but kept she cum on her boobs.

"Hmmmmmmmmm...that was awesome, Geoffy... you sure know how to please a girl..." Bridgette replied as her entire head was laid all over Geoff's sweaty muscular chest.

"Hey, I do what I can for my sweet Bridge..." Geoff whispered right to her as his voice made Bridgette get sweet Goosebumps already her sex-scented body. Bridgette laid out a sweet tender smirk right to his sexy party-hard beast as Geoff checked his watch, only to see that it was 5:30 PM and then they decided to re-dress and Geoff decided to take her home.

Before she left Geoff stopped her form leaving the car.

"Bridgette…what you did was great." Geoff whispered right into her ear."

"I definitely know that we should do this when we go to college and then after college forever and ever…" Bridgette whispered right back at him.

"Hell yeah... it's gonna get fun as it gets babe. Trust me..." Geoff responded right back to her as she left him for the day.

"Bye Geoffy…" Bridgette said to him as she left.

"Bye Bridgey…see you tomorrow."

A wonderful sign of a couple breaking all kinds of sexual boundaries never before seen in the entire universe.

A sign that will withstand the romantic test of time for all ages to come.

But more importantly...

...it was a sign that both Bridgette and Geoff will live through each other's sexual hearts together forever more…

Read and Review Woo, Woo, Woo, you know it!


End file.
